L'île secrète
by Effexor
Summary: Concours un homme en uniforme. Et si la légende était vraie ? Et s'il existait cette île sur laquelle Elvis et Archimède pouvaient trinquer à l'anniversaire de Bob Marley, tout en se nourrissant du feuilleton que leur offrent Bella et Edward...


**OS pour le concours Un homme en uniforme**

**Pas de fioritures, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^. Merci aux filles de fanfictions répertoires d'avoir proposé ce concours et de m'avoir permis de poster un peu en retard !**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

* * *

><p>« Docteur Cullen, je suis au bout du rouleau !<p>

_ C'est une décision sur laquelle vous ne pourrez pas revenir... Soupirai-je.

_ J'y ai déjà mûrement réfléchi. C'est ce que je veux. »

Je haussai les épaules, et finis par estampiller une feuille et son duplicata.

« C'est ok. Vous êtes officiellement décédée et vous venez sur l'île. »

La chanteuse souffla, et me fit un sourire aguicheur ; je levai les yeux au ciel, absolument pas intéressé.

« Vous savez que ça va vous coûter la totalité de votre fortune ?

_ J'ai déjà fait mon testament en faveur de votre couverture.

_ L'objet dont vous ne pourriez vous passer ?

_ Ma bombe de laque ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

_Bien, allez la chercher on va y aller. Newton ! » Criai-je vers mon secrétaire, « Tu te charges des journaleux !

_ Quelle cause de décès officielle annonçons-nous aux médias ? Fit-il en passant son visage poupon par la porte.

_ Overdose. Ça ne choquera personne. »

Et c'était parti ; je signai le registre annonçant la supposée mort de la célèbre Amy Winehouse en inscrivant une heure au hasard, et me tournai vers l'anesthésiste.

« Tu sais qui est de service pour voler jusqu'à l'île aujourd'hui ?

_ Swan je crois. »

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Un mois que je ne l'avais pas vue, elle me manquait franchement.

« C'est moi qui me charge d'appeler, alors.

_ D'accord docteur... »

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

* * *

><p>« <em>Tout corps plongé dans un fluide au repos, entièrement mouillé par celui-ci ou traversant sa surface libre, subit une force verticale, dirigée de bas en haut et opposée au <em>_poids__ du volume de fluide déplacé_...

_ Archimède ! Laissez Elvis tranquille, vous savez bien que vos lois ne l'intéressent pas ! Soupirai-je, épuisée.

_ _L'ambition est un rêve avec un moteur à injection_, mes connaissances de Physiques s'arrêtent là. Répliqua Le King.

_ Il ne s'agit pas là de Physiques, Monsieur, mais de philosophie de comptoir ! Répliqua l'homme supposé être décédé en 212 avant Jésus Christ.

_ Retournez dans vos cahiers de maths et foutez-moi la paix ! S'exaspéra Elvis.

_ Pardon ? Mes... Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'un...

_ Bella ! Tu as une demi-morte à aller chercher. Cria mon collègue de loin.

_ Encore ? Mais on ne va plus avoir de place à ce rythme là ! Lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers lui, bien contente de m'éloigner de la prise de tête qui s'annonçait entre les deux célèbres personnages.

_ C'est l'ordre de Cullen, tu t'arrangeras avec lui. »

Je grognai, et frappai de mon poing sur une table. Cullen. Rien que son nom me foutait en pétard ; Tyler éclata de rire.

« Du calme ma grande. Tu sais que tu vas devoir le supporter plus souvent désormais ? »

Je me figeai, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? »

Tyler perdit son sourire et me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu... N'étais pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

_ Au courant de quoi ? Sifflai-je.

_ Le nouveau chef de service... »

Je me glaçai, pas certaine de vouloir comprendre.

« C'est Cullen. Il prend la suite d'Eleazar. »

Je fermai les yeux, soudain épuisée.

Cette fois, j'avais vraiment envie de planter mon boulot et de revenir parmi le commun des mortels...

**oOo**

J'étais arrivée un quart d'heure plus tôt chercher la nouvelle habitante, et m'étais fait presque littéralement sauter dessus par un Cullen visiblement ravi de me revoir. Ça en faisait au moins un sur nous deux qui était content d'être amené à côtoyer l'autre plus souvent...

« Amy Winehouse ? C'est qui celle-là ? Demandai-je alors que nous l'amenions à l'avion.

_ Une chanteuse, Swan... Une chanteuse. Tu ferais bien de revenir sur Terre plus souvent, tu commences à ne plus être à la page.

_ Maintenant que j'ai appris que tu es le nouveau chef du service des Urgences de l'hôpital de l'île, t'en fais pas je repasserai plus souvent sur Terre, répliquai-je.

_ Quel dommage, je me faisais une joie d'approfondir notre lien !

_ Dommage, oui. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle chante au moins ? J'espère que tu ne nous en envoies pas une qui nous cassera les oreilles.

_ I said no, no, no ! » Chantonna Edward, et je grimaçai en jetant un coup d'œil à la copie du registre.

_ Overdose ? C'est à la drogue qu'elle aurait dû dire non celle-là. »

Cullen se fendit d'un sourire qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur ; puis il redevint soudain plus boudeur.

« Me dis pas qu'on y va avec ce vieux coucou ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'avion avec lequel j'étais venue ; hey, c'était pas le plus jeune mais il était tout à fait en état !

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux coucou ? Grinçai-je entre mes dents.

_ Certainement beaucoup de choses mais je ne comprends pas les bruits de moteur, railla mon vis-à-vis.

_ Va te faire voir, Cullen... » Soupirai-je.

Le trajet allait me paraître long.

« Au fait Swan ?

_ Quoi ? Aboyai-je.

_ Ce nouvel uniforme te fait un cul complètement bandant. »

Extrêmement long...

**oOo**

J'étais une toute jeune pilote, et seulement par loisir, quand une mystérieuse firme – la Volturi Corp – m'avait recrutée pour un travail particulier, que je devais décider d'accepter à vie ou refuser sans vraiment savoir lequel il était.

Tant de mystère m'avait d'abord rebutée ; mais le salaire était bien, bien plus que mirobolant, et les seules règles du contrat étaient simples et précises.

- Assurer le job pour lequel j'étais payée,

- Garder quelles que soient les circonstances le secret professionnel dès que je serais sur le sol terrestre,

- Quitter ma vie d'avant sans retour possible en arrière,

- Ne pas faire d'enfants.

La deuxième clause m'avait titillée pendant longtemps. Secret professionnel ? Qu'est-ce qu'un pilote d'avion long courrier pourrait avoir à transporter qui nécessitait un secret total et envers tout le monde... Hum, terrestre ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de tout devoir plaquer ? Puis... Ne pas faire d'enfants ? Pas très grave, je n'avais jamais eu envie d'en avoir. Question de dégoût de ma propre planète, et de ne pas avoir envie de léguer ça à ma descendance.

Mais peu importaient le mystère et ma méfiance ; je n'avais rien, dans ma vie précédente. Je supposais d'ailleurs que c'était de ce fait que les Volturi m'avaient choisie pour pilote. Je n'avais rien à perdre, tout à gagner à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Eh bien en vérité, c'était des célébrités mondiales que je transportais. Ni plus ni moins. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui étaient la raison principale du secret à garder.

C'était leur destination.

L'île mystérieuse. L'île dont on ne revient jamais, mais l'île où, également, on ne vieillit jamais.

Cette île était en réalité une dépendance de la planète Terre, où la vie humaine était née en même temps que sur le reste de la Terre, mais visiblement où l'atmosphère était différente.

Pour une raison que personne ne pouvait actuellement expliquer, les gens y vivant ne vieillissaient plus. Vivaient éternellement. Et cette île était réputée pour être impossible à découvrir. Seuls les gens qui y habitaient savaient aller sur Terre puis retrouver leur chemin jusqu'à l'île ; et son existence avait été gardée secrète jusqu'ici, même si certaines personnes du commun des mortels commençaient à parler parfois d'une île légendaire où les célébrités disparues se retrouvaient.

Ils avaient raison. C'était exactement le principe. En vérité, les célébrités en ayant marre de leur vie pouvaient choisir de léguer toute leur fortune aux Volturi, les premiers habitants de l'île autoproclamés rois, et de venir passer l'éternité sur l'île. Ici, Bob Marley côtoyait Archimède, Mickael Jackson était ami avec Verlaine et Elvis Presley avait appris à de Balzac l'utilité de la patte à fixe.

Comment ils étaient mis au courant de son existence ?

Au départ et ce, pendant environ deux millénaires, les grands personnages étaient surveillés par les Volturi, et dès que ça commençait à sentir le roussi pour eux – complot, maladie, vieillesse... –, ils étaient tout simplement enlevés et conduits – avant l'invention de l'avion, par bateau – à l'île sans qu'on leur demande quoi que ce soit. Puis depuis un ou deux siècles, certaines personnalités étaient choisies pour entendre parler de cette île ; soit parce que les Volturi appréciaient leur travail, soit parce qu'ils étaient riches et pouvaient aider grandement l'économie de l'île. Ceux qui refusaient l'offre se voyaient injecter une molécule capable d'effacer leur mémoire à court terme, la protéine Rac*. Et l'affaire fleurissait, même si on allait finir par manquer de place sur l'île.

Les célébrités avaient le droit de la quitter, oui.

Mais ils étaient reconduits sur Terre pour y être euthanasiés – selon leur propre volonté ; tout le monde ne supportait pas l'éternité. Darwin par exemple, avait demandé à découvrir incognito le monde moderne puis à être tué, il y avait un an. J'avais trouvé cela dommage ; je l'aimais bien, lui.

Enfin, il y avait la clause interdiction d'avoir des enfants. Eh bien, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, dans la mesure où les gens vivant sur l'île ne vieillissaient plus, si en plus ils se reproduisaient, l'île serait vite surpeuplée. Aussi chaque nouvel arrivant se voyait... Stérilisé.

Je soupirai en revenant à l'instant présent.

Cullen avait demandé sa mutation... putain, j'allais le voir (beaucoup) trop souvent désormais. Je n'osais même plus imaginer à quoi allait ressembler ma vie désormais, mais certainement plus à un havre de paix comme avant.

Pourtant j'aurais pu l'apprécier, ce gars. Edward Cullen était, malgré ses nombreux défauts, quelqu'un de très intelligent, intéressant et proche des gens.

Quoique sa proximité avec les autres était précisément trop exacerbée pour être une qualité.

Je l'avais rencontré peu de temps avant mon recrutement sur l'île ; et j'avais beau n'avoir jamais été une nymphomane, j'aurais menti si j'avais dit que la flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux verts au moment où il avait tourné la tête vers moi n'avait pas définitivement ruiné ma culotte.

J'étais à peu près son opposée.

Maladroite, timide, mal à l'aise avec les autres, peu confiante... Banale et inintéressante...

Et pourtant il s'était intéressé à moi.

Je n'avais pas été présentée à lui immédiatement après notre premier contact visuel ; mais le soir de mon arrivée, comme il était coutume de faire pour chaque nouvel employé, une fête avait été organisée. Le but était de me présenter à la majorité du personnel de l'île, puisqu'ils allaient devenir mon nouvel entourage.

Alors malgré mes réticences, j'avais été plongée dans cette fête que j'avais désirée la plus simple possible, et m'étais retrouvée perdue, assise à un bar à siroter un cocktail dont je ne connaissais même pas la composition.

Puis une voix m'avait fait frémir jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même.

" Bonsoir. Je suis l'incarnation de tes fantasmes ; dis-moi ce que tu désires ce soir, et je t'emmène au septième ciel."

Je m'étais tournée lentement vers la voix veloutée qui avait, de par ses intonations, réussi à m'exciter, mais de par ses mots, donné une douche froide, et j'avais jeté un long regard aux lèvres qui avaient été responsables de cette douche écossaise. Ses lèvres qui formaient un sourire en coin, dans ce visage de dieu grec insolent, placé au sommet d'un corps nonchalamment appuyé contre le bar.

Oui, Edward Cullen était l'image même d'un fantasme pour toute femelle hétérosexuelle et probablement pour tout mâle homosexuel.

Mais pour rien au monde, je ne me laisserais avoir par lui. Ça, je m'en étais fait la promesse un mois après l'avoir rencontré.

« C'est toujours un plaisir d'atteindre des sommets avec toi, Swan, mais il faudrait peut-être commencer à redescendre. » Fit soudain la voix de mon agaçant voisin, me ramenant à la réalité.

L'île apparaissait sous nos yeux, et sa vision m'apaisa comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Je sais ce que je fais, Cullen. » Grognai-je en préparant l'atterrissage ; cet enfoiré avait raison, j'avais bien failli louper la piste. C'était de sa faute, aussi...

Nous amorçâmes la descente en douceur, et je regrettai que mon coucou ne soit pas muni de sièges éjectables. Quel bonheur ç'aurait été d'envoyer Cullen finir sa descente en parachute...

« Toujours un plaisir de voler avec toi, sourit-il alors que nous nous levions.

_ Dommage que ce soit la dernière fois, raillai-je.

_ Swan Swan Swan... Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir me voir dès que ma présence te manque !

_ Non, c'est vrai ? Ne nous quittons plus, alors ! » Crachai-je avant de me retourner vers sa patiente. « Allez prends ta droguée et casse-toi, s'il te plait. »

Je sentis son regard peser sur moi, mais ne me retournai pas ; puis sa voix sceptique m'atteignit.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant. »

Je lui jetai un regard dégoûté, et secouai la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça comme si je ne t'avais jamais laissé une chance de me prouver que tu étais mieux que tu ne le paraissais. » Lui lançai-je avant de m'éloigner pour retourner chez moi.

Je claquai la porte de ma maison, bien contente cette fois que mon métier soit fait ainsi : des missions ponctuelles, et le droit de disposer de mon temps comme je le souhaitais entre deux vols.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Je devais rêver c'était impossible.<p>

Depuis que Bella s'était barrée sur ses mots incompréhensibles, j'étais dans une colère monstre ; elle avait réussi à me saper toute la bonne humeur que le fait de la revoir avait remis en moi.

Alors comme ça, elle m'avait _donné une chance_ ? Elle ? Non mais on croirait rêver ! J'avais dû tout faire pour retenir mes globes oculaires de sortir de leurs orbites quand elle avait lâché ça. En fait je n'avais même pas su que répondre...

De nous deux, j'avais toujours été celui qui lui courait après. Dès le début, dès que j'avais croisé son regard profond et chocolaté, dérivé sur sa peau de porcelaine et sur les mèches du brun le plus chaleureux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir, dès le début j'étais tombé raide dingue de son charme.

Puis j'avais attendu sa petite fête d'arrivée pour aller l'aborder d'une manière certes lourde au final, mais j'avais juste voulu tenter, malgré ma nervosité, l'humour.

Pendant un mois, j'avais réussi à me rapprocher d'elle, et c'était là que j'en étais tombé définitivement amoureux. elle était intelligente, touchante, maladroite mais si légère, et cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui s'allumait dès qu'elle entrait dans un débat... Elle était obstinée, oui, et agaçante, mais toujours d'une manière qui me donnait plus envie de l'embrasser pour la faire taire que de simplement lui tourner le dos.

Cependant, sans que je ne le voie venir, elle avait complètement changé d'humeur vis-à-vis de moi. Elle avait cessé de répondre à mes messages, et le jour où je l'avais revue à l'occasion d'une mission, elle m'avait annoncé froidement que non, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on se retrouve autour d'un verre, et que _s'il te plait Edward_, elle aurait aimé que j'efface son numéro de mon portable.

Je ne l'avais pas fait, bien sûr. Elle ne m'avait même pas expliqué !

J'avais eu beau réfléchir le plus possible à notre dernière rencontre et à ce que j'avais pu faire, je ne voyais pas.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, c'était à la soirée d'introduction de Jessica, une infirmière. Je me souvenais que je l'y avais conduite, et qu'on avait eu ce fou-rire dans la voiture juste avant d'arriver ; je me souvenais à quel point j'aimais son rire, même si j'étais à peu près sûr que ma mémoire ne lui rendait pas honneur.

Puis, je ne me souvenais pas grand chose de cette soirée. Nous avions bu. Beaucoup. Enfin, surtout moi, et je me souvins que Bella avait fini par me laisser, agacée. Voir les gens bourrés ne l'avait jamais amusée, alors je m'étais tourné vers d'autres personnes. En l'occurrence, Jessica...

J'avais couché avec cette fille, en effet. C'était Tyler qui me l'avait appris au téléphone, le lendemain, alors que je me réveillais avec une gueule de bois monumentale, un top féminin déchiré entre les doigts et aucun souvenir de la veille.

"Mec, j'étais un peu saoul tu vois, mais tu t'es barré avec cette brune, là... qui portait un débardeur blanc.

_ ... Quelle brune ? avais-je demandé, apeuré.

_ Ben, Jessica."

Un ange était passé, alors que je me retenais de gerber.

"Putain, t'es en train de me dire que j'ai baisé avec ce cageot ? M'étais écrié, dégoûté de moi-même.

_ Oh te plains pas, elle a de belles lèvres de s...

_ Ca va Tyler je veux pas en savoir plus... Merci..."

J'avais raccroché, désespéré. Et j'avais voulu oublier cette histoire ; Jessica m'y avait aidé, n'y faisant aucune allusion depuis cette nuit-là - ce qui était un peu vexant, d'ailleurs, à croire que je n'avais pas été très performant - mais à la place il y avait eu Bella me faisant la gueule.

De la jalousie parce que j'avais été coucher avec une autre ?

J'aurais bien aimé, ça aurait toujours pu être un signe de son désir pour moi, songeai-je avec amertume.

C'était pourquoi, ce jour-là, je confiai la nouvelle arrivante à un assistant et suivis Bella chez elle. Et ainsi je me retrouvai, passablement en colère, à frapper contre sa lourde porte en bois.

Cette fois, j'allais réclamer les explications qu'elle aurait dû me donner il y a longtemps déjà...

Bella m'ouvrit, et me glaça du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cullen ?

_ Des explications. »

Je rentrai sans lui demander son avis, l'obligeant à reculer à l'intérieur ; son odeur m'atteignit de plein fouet, et une sorte de souvenir se réveilla en moi... Mais je n'aurais pas su mettre de nom dessus. Bella portait toujours son uniforme de pilote, combinaison grise et bleue qui la moulait diablement bien, tout comme je portais encore ma blouse par-dessus mes vêtements de ville, et soudain, j'eus envie de laisser tomber les explications et d'arracher chaque vêtement nous séparant.

Mais ce fut elle qui me ramena à la réalité...

« Des explications ? Mais sur quoi, au juste ?

_ Pourquoi tu m'as tourné le dos, comme ça, à peine un mois après qu'on se soit rencontrés ? On s'entendait plutôt bien avant, non ? » Explosai-je.

Elle me darda de son regard noir, et serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

« J'étais là, Edward, ok ? Je suis passée chez toi, le lendemain. Alors ne fais pas l'innocent. »

Je restai séché, complètement perdu. Mais de quoi elle parlait ?

« Ne prends pas cet air surpris ! » Explosa-t-elle de nouveau, « Putain Edward, ne fais pas comme si tu ne te souvenais pas, parce que tu te souviens très bien !

_ Mais me souvenir de quoi ? M'emportai-je à mon tour, de plus en plus inquiet.

_ La soirée d'introduction de Jessica. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et lui demandai du regard de développer ses pensées. Elle souffla d'agacement.

« Tu n'as pas perdu une chemise, cette nuit-là ? »

Je comprenais vraiment de moins en moins, et elle dut le lire sur mon visage, parce que sa colère laissa soudain place à de l'amertume ; plus calme, mais également plus dévastateur pour moi.

« Si... Ma chemise préférée d'ailleurs maintenant que tu le dis. La bleue foncée.

_ T'avais complètement bousillé mon haut. Il fallait bien que je sorte, alors je te l'avais empruntée, étais rentrée me changer, et j'étais venue te la rendre. »

Mon cerveau était de plus en plus embrouillé, et je secouai la tête en m'attrapant les cheveux.

« Comment ça j'ai bousillé ton haut ?

_ Tu le sais très bien Edward.

_ Je...

_ On a couché ensemble, et peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas des détails, mais je t'ai parfaitement entendu te plaindre à quelqu'un au téléphone que tu t'étais tapé _ce cageot_! » S'écria-t-elle, juste avant de fondre en larmes et de me tourner le dos pour se cacher le visage dans les mains.

Je restai coi, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole ou de faire le moindre geste, pendant une série de secondes, puis ce fut comme si ses mots atteignaient la partie compréhension de mon cerveau et venaient m'exploser à la figure.

« C'est avec Jessica que j'ai couché cette nuit-là ! »

Bella se figea, de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à ses épaules auparavant secouées de sanglots, puis elle se raidit au point de me faire faire un pas en arrière, craignant un éclat.

Elle se retourna lentement, et ses yeux encore humides de larmes me fusillèrent avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses joues rougies par les pleurs, et un nouveau flash m'assaillit, de même nature que celui qui m'avait troublé quand j'avais senti son odeur en entrant dans la maison.

Sauf que cette fois, d'autres images et d'autres sensations se débloquèrent, et nous parlâmes en même temps.

« C'est pas avec Jessica que j'ai couché.

_ Parce qu'en plus tu me confonds avec cette salope ? »

Je fermai les yeux, et essayai de me retenir au mur à côté de moi.

« Sors. » Fis la voix glaciale de Bella.

Je rouvris les yeux, et fis un pas vers elle, alors qu'elle s'empressait de reculer.

« Bella, je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette nuit.

_ Génial, c'est censé me faire plaisir ?

_ J'avais trop bu !

_ C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit-là, quand je t'ai repoussé en te disant que tu étais ivre. "J'ai peut-être pas mal d'alcool dans le sang, Bella, mais pas encore assez pour oublier que tu es la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontré !" Ajouta-t-elle en me singeant avec rancoeur.

_ Je le pensais ! »

Ma voix claqua dans l'air, et je serrai la mâchoire, retenant l'envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur pour me punir de mes conneries. J'avais couché avec la femme de mes rêves, mais à ce moment-là j'étais trop bourré pour m'en souvenir ! Putain !

« Je le pensais, Bella », repris-je plus tristement. « Je l'ai toujours pensé. Je t'ai toujours voulue. Ca a toujours été toi... Merde, je me souvenais pas, et c'est Tyler qui m'a dit que c'était avec Jessica que j'avais couché...

_ Tyler ? mais ce mec était tellement pété que cette nuit-là, il a dormi sur le palier de son voisin, en se demandant pourquoi sa clé n'ouvrait pas la porte ! »

Je me pinçai le nez, juste avant de marcher jusqu'à Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre un mur, et je l'encadrai de mes bras.

« C'est Jessica que j'ai traité de cageot, en aucun cas toi.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre, le mal est fait.

_ Je t'ai toujours voulue, Bella, et j'ai été bien trop con de profiter que l'alcool me désinhibe pour te sauter dessus !

_ Et ben tu sais quoi ? De toutes façons ce soir-là t'as été franchement nul au pieu, et j'ai pas envie de remettre ça ! »

Je restai interdit, la fixant avec désarroi.

« Nul ? A quel point ?

_ Les préliminaires ont duré maxi deux minutes et se sont cantonnés à me tripoter la poitrine, et niveau coït, t'as joui alors que je commençais tout juste à sentir monter le plaisir. Sans compter que tu t'es endormi directement après, en ronflant et en bavant sur l'oreiller. Putain Cullen t'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de photo à ce moment-là, parce que tu étais un vrai tue-l'amour ! »

Je me renfrognai, vexé.

« Ça, c'est vraiment parce que j'avais bu.

_ C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, railla-t-elle.

_ Tu veux parier ? »

Je la fixai droit dans les yeux, sentant mon désir pour elle commencer à s'éveiller ; elle sentait trop bon, ses yeux étaient trop excitants lorsqu'ils brillaient de colère, sa peau avait l'air trop douce et son uniforme était désormais de trop.

« Tu peux dégager, Cullen. Une fois ça a suffit.

_ Tu dois au moins me rendre ma chemise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'y ai mis le feu après t'avoir entendu !

_ T'avais pas le droit, c'était ma préférée ! M'indignai-je.

_ Toi tu as bien bousillé un de mes seuls hauts pour sortir !

_ Je t'en rachèterai d'autres, mais toi tu me dois une deuxième chance pour te faire pardonner. » Tranchai-je avec toute la mauvaise foi dont j'étais capable.

J'attrapai cette petite fermeture au niveau de son cou, qui me narguait depuis le début de notre dispute, et tirai dessus jusqu'à la faire descendre à son entrejambe, arrachant un cri et un sursaut à Bella.

Mes yeux sortirent à nouveau de leurs orbites quand ils se posèrent sur le simple coordonnée de lingerie en coton qu'elle portait en dessous.

« Tu ne mets pas de vêtements ? Haletai-je.

_ Il fait trop chaud sous cette combi pour ça ! s'énerva-t-elle en attrapant les pans de son vêtements pour les rabattre contre elle.

_ Fais pas ça. Lançai-je d'une voix lourde de désir.

_ Ou sinon ?

_ Je t'attache. » La menaçai-je.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur étrange.

« Vraiment ? »

Un long grondement monta du plus profond de mon être - trouvant très certainement son origine dans la bosse pulsant douloureusement dans mon pantalon depuis tout à l'heure - et j'attrapai Bella par les fesses, l'obligeant à entourer ma taille de ses hanches et à passer ses bras autour de ma nuque.

« Ta chambre ?

_ Deuxième porte dans le couloir, à droite. »

Il ne me fallut pas une minute pour trouver ladite chambre, et je jetai Bella comme un sac sur son lit. Je ne jetai même pas un regard à la peluchequi dégringola sur le sol, et arrachai les boutons de ma blouse pour la balancer quelque part sur le sol.

Elle garda sa combinaison fermée sur sa poitrine, et je détachai ma ceinture pour la sortir des passants de mon pantalon, avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur ma belle et de lui dégager les bras de son uniforme.

Elle lutta contre moi, et ses tortillements contre mon érection la rendirent plus douloureuse encore ; je faillis bien jouir immédiatement, mais si je faisais ça elle allait définitivement croire que j'étais plus que précoce. Une fois le haut de son corps dénudé, je relevai ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, et j'entortillai ma ceinture autour d'eux avant de la fermer approximativement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je me penchai vers elle, et effleurai ses lèvres du bout des miennes, voulant savourer notre premier vrai baiser.

« On n'est pas obligés si tu ne veux pas.

_ Edward...

_ Laisse-moi une chance. » La suppliai-je.

Elle soutint mon regard longtemps, et je pus voir toute sa frayeur dans le sien ; je me redressai.

« J'ai peur, Edward. Peur que tu me rejettes encore, après. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes qu'elle chercha à tout prix à retenir, et mon coeur me donna l'impression de se briser.

« Je ne le ferai pas. Je te jure que je ne ferai jamais ça.

_ Ca ressemble à un engagement, fit-elle en reniflant un peu, mais un sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres et dans son regard.

_ Mais c'en est un, et je te garderai attachée jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes.

_ On ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants à cause de cette foutue règle de l'île.

_ Mais on pourra se faire marier par Elvis Presley en personne, et pas un piètre sosie. C'est pas suffisant, pour toi ? » Plaidai-je.

Elle éclata enfin de rire pour de bon, et mon coeur se réchauffa. Elle libéra ses poignets du lien que j'avais voulu lui imposer - mais je n'avais pas serré,mon but n'était pas de lui faire mal... - avant de glisser ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux pour amener ma bouche à la sienne.

Et je pus, enfin, embrasser la femme de ma vie...

* * *

><p><em>A noter que toutes les phrases en italique sont des citation attribuées aux personnes que je fais parler ;)<em>

_*Rac : protéine découverte récemment et surnommée 'molécule de l'oubli' par les scientifiques_


End file.
